劣情
by yeche
Summary: 承DIO纯肉


"…嗯…哈…哈哈。"

"…喂。"

承太郎抬起头来瞪了DIO一眼。

"你笑什么笑。"

明明还是个刚成年没多久的小子，皱起眉头来的样子却足够止小儿夜啼。可DIO很清楚，这只是他掩饰难堪的拙劣手段。

到底是童贞毕业没有多久的愣头青，面对着经验丰富的成熟情人，怎么可能会不紧张。想必是怕被嘲笑怕得不得了吧，想到这个年纪轻轻就做了大英雄的逞能小鬼，也有符合年龄的青涩一面，就连DIO也忍不住觉得有点可爱。

"没什么，只不过—承太郎还真是喜欢胸部啊，嗯~？"

承太郎瞪大了眼睛，却无力辩驳，连耳朵都涨红了。

刚放学回家，顾不上是在客厅里就把脸埋进人的怀里，确实是再嘴硬也找不到地方反驳。

DIO拍了拍他的帽子，嬉笑着说："也不知道男人硬邦邦的胸板有什么好，自己也有的东西，哪里犯得着这么入迷。"

嘁。承太郎砸了咂嘴，被激得恼羞成怒，埋头按上了DIO的胸口。

今天吸血鬼还是穿着那层薄薄的黑色背心。靠不住的布料被规格外的胸部高高顶起，依稀可见煽情的肉色。承太郎稍微用了点力，就扯破了这层衣服，直接捏上了丰腴的胸乳。

"哪里一样了？"

在昏暗的房间里，两团莹润白皙的乳肉被困在小麦色的大手之间，饱满得几乎要从指缝之间溢出来。奶冻一样的肌肤吸附着手指，稍微用上一点力气，就陷进了丰满的豪乳里，留下两道淡红的指痕，像落在新雪中似的很快消失无踪。

承太郎重重喘了口气，入迷地盯着两团在自己手中变换着形状的样子，刚才的那点无聊的怒火早已经忘在脑后，可他的声音听起来却反而更粗暴了许多："喂，在问你呢，DIO。"

"…？！"

狠狠捏了一把他的胸脯之后，趁着DIO喘息的空档，承太郎顶了一下他的膝盖，两人一同倒在沙发上，把他锁在了自己身下。

揉搓时，早已硬硬挺起的乳头摩擦着掌心，刻意变换着角度擦揉了几次之后，DIO咬起了下唇，不自觉地抬起了腰，将胸口往承太郎的手上送。

凑近生着痣的那边耳朵，年轻的雄性难掩兴奋地说："这么下流的东西，哪里和我的一样了，啊？"

"承太郎你…嗯！"

承太郎吻住了他雪白的耳朵，将舌尖探进小小的耳眼里。比起吸血鬼冰冷的体温，承太郎的体温烫得他抖了起来。

模仿着性交的动作进进出出，将透明的耳朵舔得晶亮濡湿，DIO忍不住摇起头，试图躲避火热舌头的蹂躏，承太郎不得不松开陷在胸乳中的手，按住了他的头。

"别跑啊，喂。"

他低喘着说。

跑这个字眼大概刺激到了DIO的自尊心，他拧起了眉头，试图扯开承太郎的手："不要得寸进…啊啊！耳朵、啊，耳朵、不要！"

他手下的力气一下子软了下来，只能勉力抓住承太郎的手臂，这副求助般的模样莫名地激起了少年的施虐心，他忍不住咬了一下饱满的耳垂，然后含住大半个耳廓，用粗糙的舌面用力舔舐。

"啊嗯嗯！"

DIO的声音拔高了一层，明明是副拒绝的样子，却甜得像含了砂糖。

啊，好想接吻，想把从猩红柔软的唇边溢出的唾液也一并舔下去，可这幅样子又不可能舍得放开他。为了缓解突如其来的冲动，承太郎用另一只手，重新按揉起已经泛上汗水的乳肉。

DIO的胸部已经被他捏得这一块那一块的发着红，在灯光下折射着湿漉漉的光，和锁骨处干净的肌肤相比，煽情得让人不住吞口水。

他的乳晕比寻常男性更大，得益于天生色素淡薄，平时是楚楚可人的淡粉色。承太郎还记得仅仅一个月前自己还在受着的折磨—明明生着这样的凶器，却连衣服都不肯好好穿，看在春情勃发的青少年眼里，简直称得上是一种酷刑。

此时经过刺激，已经完全兴奋起来了的乳首胀大挺起，从乳芯泛起催人食欲的浓浓桃色。故意不去碰它，只是用指甲反复刮搔两侧细嫩的乳晕，DIO就发出了一声绵软的鼻音。承太郎不肯放过这一点软弱的迹象，重新插入舌头，侵犯着过分敏感的耳眼。

"啊！"

吸血鬼的身子弹跳了一下，几乎尖叫了出来，承太郎按着他头的手臂上感觉到了温热的泪水。

不再有继续按着他的必要，两只手急切地回到胸脯上来，用掌心搓揉着肿胀的乳头，时不时地夹起拉扯。

"嗯…嗯…哈啊？啊！"

DIO的娇声越来越频繁，随着承太郎的动作动着腰。碰都没有碰过一次的性器已经完全勃起，一下下摩擦着承太郎的大腿，同样黑色的内裤上，已经被大量溢出的前液濡湿。

"承、承太郎，不要、呜啊啊，不要…"

"…是哪里不要啊，嗯？是这里、"

将舌尖顶的更深，故意发出水声进出，折磨着泛红的耳眼。

"呀啊？！不…"

"还是这里？"

用坚硬的指甲，近乎粗暴的掐着两边柔软的乳芯。

"啊啊啊啊！"

—照这样下去，总有一天能让他只靠胸部和耳朵高潮吧？

高慢的恋人那最开始瞧不起人的态度已经无迹可寻，像只无助的奶猫一样攀附着自己的样子，最大程度地满足了承太郎的自信心和优越感。如果可能的话，恨不得能够一直这样折磨下去，只可惜年轻的承太郎自己，也早就超过了忍耐的界限。

嘲笑不了DIO，他自己胯下的状况也好不到哪里去。浆洗过的校服裤成了最恼人的阻碍，随意两下拉开了皮带，将裤子连同内裤一并扯了下去，涨到紫红的勃起带着热气跳了出来。

得益于两人的体位，将承太郎的兴奋一览无余的DIO，露出了一个模糊的笑容。

"啊…承太郎。"

"DIO…可以的吧？"

意图明显地挺着腰、将坚硬的龟头顶上胸脯，充满弹力的触感让承太郎的脊髓整个酥麻了一下。

而且，这副画面更是要命。

被蹂躏得泛红的汗湿乳肉，中间幽深的沟壑，凶暴的男根，和DIO被欲望融化的脸。

DIO、乳交。光是这两个名词排列在一起，就有着能让几个星期前还是处男的他射出来的威力。即使结束后被怎么非难都可以，无论如何—无论如何，都想要这么试上一次。

"…如果承太郎肯承认自己就是个最喜欢胸部的变态，那我DIO也不是不能让你一尝心愿。"

—明明自己也很期待，还真是嘴硬。

"啊啊没错，我就是最喜欢DIO下流的胸部了。"

大概没想到承太郎会回答的这么干脆，DIO的脸又红上了一点。没有给他反应的时间，承太郎就捧住了两团乳肉，将肉棒挤入深深的沟壑里。

"呜啊？！"

被承太郎的前液和DIO自己的汗水浸润，变得柔润顺滑的谷峰之间，像是在抽插奶油一样轻松。被掬起的乳波，在凶恶阴茎的蹂躏下荡漾，每当揉捏起殷红的乳头时，面色绯红的吸血鬼都会摇着头发出带鼻音的呻吟。

"哈、嗯。"

和想象中一样—不，是比想象中还爽得多，单是这好像骑在对方脸边的体式就让人欲罢不能。被分量感十足的两团乳肉包夹，用龟头亲吻着细嫩精致的肌肤，用体液玷污这对惑人的豪乳，说实话，已经不可能支撑太久了。

"喂，自己夹住。"

DIO朦朦胧胧地点了点头，双手托住了自己的胸乳，不单单是夹住蹂躏着胸口的肉棒，还配合着律动揉着两团乳肉。

"啊…承、太郎…"

这副模样近乎残暴地摧毁了承太郎的理智，他低骂了一声，更用力地挺进去，胀大的龟头一路顶上了DIO柔软湿润的嘴唇。收细的殷红舌头弹了出来，打着转刺激着尿道，让少年不得不咬着自己的嘴唇抵御席卷而来的射精感。

淫乱。刚想说出口，承太郎才发现DIO的脸上，竟然泛上了极为罕见的羞耻。

"…喂，DIO。是第一次吗？"

他缓下了动作，语带喘息地问。

"…呼嗯？"

"之前，没有被其他人这么干过吧？"

在他点头的瞬间，一种急促烧灼的快感窜上脑干，承太郎眼前发黑，绝顶迫近，他失去了最后一点顾忌，前后晃着腰，粗暴地操着颤抖着的乳肉，用力拽了一下高涨通红的乳头。

"啊、啊、嗯啊啊！"

"嗯、DIO！"

金发的脑袋后仰，飞溅的白浊洒满了红白相间的肌肤，DIO下意识地低下了头，正好被又一波精液溅了一脸，连唇边上都挂上了浊液。

承太郎大口大口地喘着气，本能地安抚着备受折磨的乳肉，浑身正被难言的欣快感和满足感冲刷。

明明才刚刚射精，可是看到DIO的胸口上遍布白液，让人联想起乳汁的倒错模样，刚刚释放过一次的囊袋就隐隐发痒。

说起来，他的下半身连碰都还没碰过。这次要花上时间，一点一点开拓DIO的身体。如果慢慢舔开他的穴口，这次他又会露出怎样的表情呢？

"…谁允许你射到脸上的，你这肮脏的混账！WRYYYYYYYYYYY！！！！！！！！！！"

无视了承太郎甜蜜的期待，狂怒的DIO坐起身子来，反身将少年按在了沙发上。

"哦，哦。抱歉。"

"你以为说道歉会有用吗？！？！？"

"那你要我怎么办？啊，要不这样吧DIO，你也射在我脸上一次，这不就扯平了。"

"…这还差不多。"

错过了少年眼中期待之色的吸血鬼还不知道，之后发生的事，将会和他的想象完全不同…

如果两年前有人告诉承太郎，有朝一日他会心甘情愿地将脸埋在另一个男人的股间的话，管它是女人还是老师，都会被他揍到再起不能的吧。

可是现在—说"心甘情愿"都是轻的，光是看到恋人内衣下湿透了的勃起，他就看得目不转睛，忍不住吞了口口水。

这不能怪他。哪怕到现在，承太郎也不觉得他有什么变态口味，纯粹是DIO的魅力实在太出格了。

较寻常男性圆润上许多的骨盆、紧实丰满的大腿、顶翘浑圆的臀部，以及最要命的，那截根本不该生在这样体格的男人身上的窄窄细腰。

配合着比一般少女还更细腻的纤白皮肉，这副近两米高、登顶男性魅力之极的身体里，硬生生酝酿出了一种倒错危险的色香。

"…唔…哈…"

DIO的兴致轻易被接吻挽回，涂明黄色指甲油的手环上承太郎的后颈，在被轻轻吸吮舌尖时急促地喘息，透明的唾液一路落到了锁骨沟里。

承太郎筋骨分明的手，从他上半身堪堪挂着的连体背心里伸了进去，享受了一会汗湿小腹吸附着掌心的触感之后，从里面弓起手，将衣料扯碎，让这件DIO最喜欢的内衣彻底报废。

"…粗暴。"

"啰嗦，反正还有好几件备用的不是嘛。"

承太郎忍不住咬了一下DIO调笑着勾起来的下唇，撤开身子滑下沙发，迫不及待地凑向暴露出的光裸肌肤。

DIO的密部向来剃得很干净，将丁字裤的残骸拉开之后，一色纯白的汗湿肌肤之中，只有中间勃起的性器着上了淡彩。

就连这里，他也是和一般的糙男人不像是一种生物的漂亮。明明经验丰富，却像是尚未发育的少年一样干净，从形状完美的尖端向下晕开花一样的浓绯，被透明的前液和少数白浊浸润，晶亮亮得发着光。

凑得近了一点，光是承太郎抚在上面的吐息，就叫DIO的大腿颤抖了一下。硬成这样一定很辛苦，可是想到他是只靠上半身的爱抚就被逼到这一步，就又忍不住想要再得寸进尺一些。

用指尖点了点铃口，就扯开一条银丝，承太郎呼了口气，说："喂，光靠夹着我的，就兴奋成这样了吗？"

"最喜欢胸部的变态到底是谁啊？"

勾起手指，在肿胀的龟头上打着转，DIO就偏过头"嗯"了一声，大腿本能地要合起来，却被承太郎顺势托住大腿往下一拽。

"啊！"

他的半个身子都滑下了沙发，向后弯着腰，两腿大开，被摆成了一个等同于将股间交付出去的姿势，从承太郎的视角来看，就连藏在最深处的入口都清晰可见。

赶在DIO发出怨言之前，他埋下头，将一边粉红色的囊袋含进了嘴里，在舌尖上舔弄。

"…！"

DIO咬住了嘴唇，腰部猛地往后一缩，却碍于承太郎死死陷进他大腿肉的手无法逃离，最脆弱的部分受制于人的紧张感，让他不由得抓紧了承太郎的帽子。

爱帽被扯得掉落在地，可现在谁也没有那个功夫把它捡起来。柔嫩温凉的软球含在嘴里，有一丝沐浴露的残香、和DIO汗水的味道。一边极轻地吸吮，一边用指尖若即若离地爱抚阴茎上涨起的经脉，始终不肯给与决定性的刺激，可怜的肉棒只能颤抖着吐出清液。

承太郎悄悄抬头看了一眼，满意地看到DIO原本高挑的浓眉垂了下来，红瞳被情欲暖得快要化了，焦躁地用尖牙咬着食指，满是需求地看着他。

这副模样简直直接连通着下体，承太郎的腰眼一热，感觉到刚刚吐精不久的性器，以凶猛地势头重新精神了起来。

他松开了口，喘了口气说："DIO，想去吗？"

"嗯…嗯，想去…想去，承太郎…"

DIO喘息着摆动着腰，将亢奋到极致的勃起蹭上承太郎的脸。从平日里那副唯我独尊的模样里很难想象得出来，但在床上被逼到了尽头时，他总是出人意料的率直。

没有什么比这样可爱的恳求更能满足男人的劣情了。可在感到兴奋的同时，另一种相反的阴暗念头，总是忍不住要从心底冒头。

—说到底，那个身经百战、好像色欲化身一样的DIO，真的可能被承太郎一个人满足吗？虽然现在是这样一幅难耐地快要受不住的样子，但承太郎没有能拿来对比的经验，根本没有这些不是恶劣演技的把握。

这种源于青涩的不堪念头，承太郎一次也没有说出口，因为用不着对方来嘲笑，就连他自己也从没想过竟有这样心胸狭窄的一面。

即使有了自知之明，可无论如何压抑，这些消极的念头都会涌上来。所以为了确定这不是谎言，为了百分百明确他的兴奋货真价实，承太郎总是会想要把DIO逼上极限。

重新低下头，确保不碰到绷紧的茎干，承太郎用软下来的舌面轻轻刮着哭泣着的顶端，温柔地托起沉甸甸的囊袋，坚硬的手指点上了幽闭的穴口，像是要展开其上的皱褶似的重重磨蹭。

"…呜、啊啊…"

DIO丰满的大腿有趣地抖了起来。他的会阴处已经因为汇流下来的前液和汗水而湿润了，借着这一点润滑，承太郎的拇指在按揉的过程中，几次状似无意地陷进了今早刚被饱饱浸润过的肉穴。他入口处的粘膜本就分外敏感，即使只是这一点隔靴搔痒的刺激，也足够让DIO整个人都软了下来。

"啊承、承太郎…已经、想去…"

"…DIO。"

"呼…嗯？"

"—想用前面去，还是后面？"

DIO殷红的舌头探了出来，舔着指尖，明显地犹豫了。过了两个呼吸的时间，他湿透了的眼睛偏了到一边，小声回道："…后面。"

"…没听到。"

因为承太郎嗓音中的粗糙颤抖了一下，DIO明显理解了他的意思，重新对上视线，回以一个荡笑，说："嗯…想用后面去，想被承太郎硬硬的手指插进里面然后—嗯啊啊！？"

根本忍不到他把话说完，在穴口徘徊的拇指就按了进去，浅浅、但快速地抽送起来。承太郎粗重地呼出一口气，死死盯着水晶晶的嫩穴吃进自己手指的样子，明明不过是一根指节，却有着仿佛进入的是自己的性器般的欣快感。

毫不吝惜地惩罚着淫荡的粉穴，时不时地弯起指节，上下左右随机地晃动着脆弱的洞口，时不时能够窥见的鲜红色内壁，色情得几乎要让人将舌头也一并吞下去。

"啊啊啊！哈啊！不要、去，去不了…呜呜啊，这样…不…！"

DIO反复摇着头，娇声里终于含上了甜蜜的哭音，同样涂着鲜丽甲油的脚趾绷紧，大腿夹着承太郎不肯放。

"那你想要我怎么样，DIO？！"

这句几乎是低吼出来的。承太郎的眼底充血，完全勃起的性器因为眼前的景象发疼，他偏头咬上了DIO的腿窝，发泄着难以排解的凶暴渴望。

"深一、深一点…—！"

其余四指掐着雪白的腿根，用拇指凶猛地顶进去，DIO呜地失去了声音，汗湿的金发被甩出晶莹的水珠。抽出到极致，再狠狠顶到根部，而后贴着开始发抖的肉壁打着转，DIO便睁大了眼睛，滚下了两行热泪。

他像在恐惧着什么一样摇着头哭道："碰到了，啊！承、太郎…碰到、啊啊啊啊！"

他已经说不出话，只剩下根本收不住、一声比一声高的娇声。好在承太郎不需要他说出口，也很清楚不该碰的是什么—DIO那一点的位置很浅，用顶起来的指节向斜上一些的肉壁刮擦，很轻易地就碰到了些许膨胀起来的热肉。

DIO的腰本能地跳了起来，扭动着身体躲避手指的侵犯。无视了一点软弱的挣扎，反而加快了节奏进出，吸血鬼的呻吟终于变成短促的哭叫，湿热的肉壁完全无法自控地收缩起来，一层层加强的吸力几乎让承太郎的手指没法顺畅地抽插。

他忍不住狠狠咬住了下唇，更深地顶进手指，明明没有受到任何切实的刺激，却被情人的快乐浸染，不得不靠着疼痛维系理智。

最后一个决定性的摩擦，先于高扬的叫声，DIO的腿猛地夹紧了承太郎的腰，体内近乎狂乱地痉挛起来，紧得像是想要把承太郎的手指碾碎，从头到尾都没被好好爱抚过的阴茎跳动起来，尽头十足地喷溅出白液，在不久前才被涂上过液体的饱满胸乳上，又淋上了一层厚实的奶汁。

"呜、呜嗯…嗯…"

DIO连眼角都红透了，淌着泪水，尚在余韵中一下下地抽搐，勉力调整着乱了套的呼吸。

这副像餍足了的猫一样的模样确实很可爱，不过，他是不是误会了什么？

承太郎慢慢拔出了拇指，在彻底退出去的时候，穴口像是舍不得一样啾得亲吻着指尖。

DIO绷紧的腰杆软了下来，刚要放松地探出一口气，两根并紧的手指就按上了柔软的入口，不给他明白过来的时间，便一路插到了底。

"—？？！"

什、什么？！

DIO没有问得出来，他已经完全发不出声音，还没来得及软下来的阴茎，经过这一下刺激，痉挛着漏出了残存最后的一点白浊。

"开什么玩笑啊，DIO。才一根手指而已，别擅自摆出完事了的样子。"

一边用坚硬的手指，故意发出水声、搅拌着没有经过润滑，单单因为肠液就湿润得黏黏糊糊的小穴，一边意味明显地将胀大勃起的滚烫肉棒压向DIO的腿。同样面色潮红的承太郎，对着一脸惊恐的吸血鬼罕见地微笑了起来。

"…嗯…嗯啊…承太郎、承太郎…"

DIO汗湿的双腿大张，泛红的股间不间断地响起咕啾咕啾的粘稠水音。他明黄的美甲牢牢抓着靠垫，獠牙咬进棉花里，徒劳地抵御着烧灼神经的缓慢快感。

抓准他抬眼看过来的机会，承太郎将修长的二指齐根顶入，而后在微颤着的穴中重重一扭。DIO埋在靠垫里呜咽了一声，连同挺立的肉茎都是一抖，落下了一滴透明的前液。

"怎么了，DIO？"

承太郎通红着脸，状似轻松地回应着，手指却丝毫没有给吸血鬼喘息的机会。

推出到了极限，然后向着没能完全并拢的、可怜兮兮的粉红色小洞中饱饱地塞进第三根手指，弓起指节恶劣地快速折磨着黏膜。DIO发出停不下来的模糊哭声，一下下地摇着头，刚刚去过一次不久的肉壁重新贪婪地吸吮着承太郎的手指，开始了细细的痉挛。

"…想射吗？"

"…嗯、嗯、不想、不想去了…承，承太郎、啊啊啊？！"

被他声音中的恳求所刺激，原本慢吞吞的抽送忍不住加快了一层。DIO的大腿一抖，十根脚趾全部蜷缩起来，手指深深刺进枕头里。一边勉力抵御着后面的高潮，一边抬起湿漉漉的眼睛、埋怨地瞪向少年。

"都说了不想—呜啊、"

指甲以绝妙的力度搔在了那一点上，他的眼里猛地落下大滴的泪水，骂声尽数憋回了胸口里，只能发出细软的鼻音，即使如此，也在努力摇着头表示抗议。

—看来这次是真的"不要"了。

承太郎吞了口口水，虽然被DIO罕见的拒绝姿态弄得有点兴奋，不过哪怕是对着这个穷凶极恶的吸血鬼，他倒也不想真的做个混蛋，于是老老实实地拔出了手指。

他指尖上的肌肤已经被DIO的体液湿得皱了起来，和仍颤抖着、合不上的小穴牵开一道银丝。

承太郎明显沉默了一下，才开口问道："…怎么了，刚才弄痛你了？"

"…哈啊、哈啊…不是。"

"那就是想用前面去？啊，对了，说了让你射在我脸上那个，还没兑现没错吧。生气了？"

他觉得自己这次猜的没错，刚要低头含住DIO红通通、看起来很美味的性器时，吸血鬼却又重重地摇了摇头。

"不是！那件事不用你提醒之后我DIO也要做的。而且刚刚明明说过了，今天想用后面去。"

"？那干嘛叫我停下？情趣吗？"

承太郎挑起了一边眉毛疑惑道，还湿润着的手指迫不及待地回到了DIO的穴口—

"—好疼啊混账！你没事踢我干什么？！"

"是承太郎不好！粗暴！变态！明明都说了好多次不要了还是傻瓜一样地磨个不停！真是的，那个JOJO的子孙怎么会…"

听到某个关键字，承太郎的额角暴起了青筋。

"住嘴！明明爽的要死，只有最后一个'不要'是真心的吧喂？！别人为你操劳得这么辛苦，稍微有点感激之心怎么样啊人渣吸血鬼？"

"WRY！！！"

"欧拉！！！"

"要是有什么奉献之心的话，就该好好听我DIO的话才对—不对，就算我DIO不说，你也应该明白我的意思才对，承太郎哟！"

"开什么玩笑，你以为你是哪里的女王陛下吗？！啊啊说起来，某人好像确实是曾经的恶之帝王大人没错呢，曾，经，的。"

"…你！！！！"

"你什么你，要打架嘛欧拉。"

DIO收紧了大腿，手里仍紧紧抱着那只快散架了的抱枕，被气得满面通红。即使在吵架的当口，这家伙果然还是好可爱啊混账。因为被踹的那一脚而有些萎靡不振的儿子，又诚实地精神了起来。

"…明明…西…。"

"你说什么？"

"—明明不想那样去的，明明想用承太郎的高潮的，这点事都弄不明白吗，蠢货承太郎。"

"…。"

一时间，承太郎的世界静止了。他本以为是自己无意中发动了替身，可是DIO还红透了脸，气呼呼地背过了头，又似乎不是这样。

他现在看到的是幻觉吗？还是说刚刚DIO踹到的不是他的胸口而是头部？这一定是幻觉吧喂？！

"…再说一遍。"

"？"

"再大声说一遍快点啊混账，不然真的欧拉欧拉你了啊。"

平时一向对自己的性癖毫无羞耻之心的DIO，此时莫名地迟疑了起来。这副模样，大概全世界就只有自己一个人看得到吧。

"…只是手指的话，虽然也很舒服，但是不够，就是不够啊，承太郎。本DIO想，DIO想，"他的视线可疑地落到承太郎明显比刚才爱抚自己时还胀大兴奋的肉棒上，"哈啊"地红着脸喘了口气，说："想用你这根大得没有必要的东西去，承太郎。虽然很不甘心，但似乎不是这样…就怎么也满足不了。"

承太郎的脑仁像被打过一样猛地一热，勃起在DIO的注视下亢奋地跳了一下。

啊，想进去，现在立刻就想插进去。

他说不出话，眼球都兴奋地泛起血丝，视线在DIO绯红的脸和水晶晶的肉穴之间上下切换，像发了情的年轻凶兽，脑海里只剩下了"播种"这一件事。

他用力捏紧了DIO丰腴的大腿，粗喘着气，将发疼的肿胀肉棒在DIO染上薄桃色的股间磨蹭，发紫的龟头顶向软软的粉红囊袋，被湿热的小穴亲吻着的感觉让他咬紧了下唇才能抑制住呻吟，而即使还没插进去，光是想象着被他高潮的肉穴加吸的感觉，一股射精感就席卷而来。

—糟糕。虽然想拿出男人的样子，把DIO搞得乱七八糟，但这样下去一旦插进去，搞不好先受不住的那个会是自己。

他不紧不慢地摩擦着，想多少在进入之前适应一下快感，本没有插入的意思。但DIO已经完全熟透了的小穴实在湿软得过分，稍微一蹭，就被吸进了颤抖着的洞里。

"…嗯！"

停不下来。

啾啵、啾啵。粉穴一边发出可爱的水音，一边撒着娇似的吸着龟头不肯放手。小小的嫩穴被次次撑开，露出内里鲜红的滚烫肉壁。

好想插进去，想用自己的种子从里面满满地浇透这淫荡的器官。承太郎气息不稳，尽管连整个龟头都不敢放进去，可光是这样亲吻似的可爱刺激，就已经足够将他逼到极限了。

—可恶，这样下去不行，不想被DIO看不起。至少、至少要撑到进入他里面…

他忍得咬紧了牙根，刚打算索性不管不顾地整根插入时，DIO雪白的手伸了下来，涂着甲油的手指挡着龟头的样子该死的煽情。

"…哈啊,先别插我…承太郎…"

…真不想被插进去的话就别说这种话啊蠢货吸血鬼。

承太郎的额角落下一滴汗水，粗暴地回道："又怎么了，DIO？"

"去床上…"

"…别在意，反正也已经湿透了。"

"不是这样。这次，我DIO要在上面。"

"倒是可以，可是为什么，你不是说那样很累不喜欢吗？"

DIO躲开了眼神，低声说："嗯。但是现在让你来动的话，感觉很快就要去了，所以…"

"…真拿你没办法。"

—好，险。差点就要在他的穴口交代了。承太郎在心里舒了一口气，站起了身。

"这种时候不应该抱着我去床上吗，承太郎？"

DIO眯着眼笑着说，承太郎则砸了咂嘴回道："啰嗦，谁叫你吃得这么胖的，米虫吸血鬼。"

"什么？！我DIO的身体可是没有一丝赘肉的完美身体！"

"哈？说话前摸摸自己的胸和屁股好吗笨—蛋。"

两人打闹着滚进了卧室的大床上。承太郎撑在DIO的身上，视线黏在一起，而后不约而同地凑近了嘴唇，交换了一个深吻。

"…'JOJO'就是那样抱你的吗。"

承太郎皱起眉头，在唇齿之间用气音念道。

"你刚才说什么了吗，承太郎？"

"…什么也没有。不是要骑在我身上吗，上来吧DIO，别偷懒。"

"不用你说我也打算这么做。"

DIO哼笑着用指尖点了点承太郎的胸口，二人翻了个身，他熟练地跨坐在了承太郎的身上，将他的裤子重新褪了下去。

凑近鼻子，嗅了嗅亢奋的雄性味道，DIO的表情更融化了些许："嗯…好想舔…"

"别多此一举。要吃进去的，不是上面的这张嘴吧？"

"没错。"

DIO一手撑在身后的床单上，一手扶住承太郎已经被前液湿透的阴茎，引导向已经彻底准备好的穴口。

只是刚刚碰到，两人的呼吸都是一紧。

"…DIO！"

"承太郎、嗯…"

紧跟着，伴随DIO落下的腰肢，坚硬的尖端陷进软软的穴口，被丰沛的淫液润滑，一层层操开了幽闭的皱褶。略微上翘的龟头重重摩擦过内侧的一点时，DIO的腰抖了一下，一时控制不住力气，因为自己的体重，而一下将肉棒吃进了最深处。

"…！…！！！"

金色的脑袋后仰，DIO没有发出任何声音，从承太郎的角度也看不见他的表情，可是DIO腰肢不自然的后缩、和内里疯狂地、似乎势要把他榨干的抽搐，是比什么都更切实的证据。

往两人结合的地方看去，DIO的性器虽然仍然勃起，没有射精，却像合不上的水龙头一样泊泊地往外流着前列腺液。

他高潮了。只是被承太郎插了进去，就连射都射不出来、真真正正只靠小穴达到了高潮。一种和被吸吮着的肉棒传来的又不相同、精神上的达成感让承太郎呻吟出声。

靠着这份成就感，他奇迹般地没有被DIO的高潮一起带走，不仅如此，反而还在DIO的体内又胀大了些许。

"嗯、哈哈，DIO，别藏着，让我看看你的脸。"

"…！别、别误会承太郎，我DIO、DIO还…呜…还没有去呢…"

话虽然这么说着，DIO仍然不肯低下头来让承太郎看看他的表情。啊啊，肯定可爱得不得了吧，好可惜啊混蛋。

"…是、吗，嗯，既然还没有去，那我可得再努力一点…才行！"

扣住DIO的盆骨，不经意地向上一顶。

"啊啊啊啊啊？！"

粉红的肉茎中，又被冷不丁顶出了一小波清液，DIO惊恐地看了下来，用手臂死死地按着承太郎的小腹，试图阻止他的进犯，内壁却疯狂地将肉棒吸吮得死紧。

"不要、承太郎，真的不要，我会，我会自己动的！"

红瞳里饱饱得含着泪水，那个曾经狂妄的吸血鬼帝王，只因为自己的侵犯就像受惊的小动物似的摇着头的模样，因为过分可爱，当真勾起了少年英雄的一丝怜意。

"那好吧，DIO。如果用不上劲了再告诉我，全部交给我就好。"

DIO闻言瞪了承太郎一眼，却更加不敢休息，只能重新撑好手臂，打开大腿，一边委屈地吸着鼻子，一边慢慢地、小心地落下腰肢。

"…嗯…嗯嗯…"

缓慢的，缠绵的节奏，现在想起来，两个人还从没有这样温柔地做过，这新鲜的感觉倒是出乎意料的不错。承太郎将手抚上DIO细细的一截腰，不紧不慢地看着他漂亮的腹肌收缩和舒展的样子，虽然察觉到了吸血鬼在狡猾地避开自己真正敏感的地方，却暂时没了进一步逼迫的打算。

将整根饱满粗壮的阴茎坐到最底部，DIO慢慢地前后晃着腰，只偶尔抬起臀部，细细地在最深处摩擦。床垫下的弹簧，随着DIO的动作吱呀作响。

"…呼嗯…"

甬道中一阵阵的痉挛渐渐消了下去，DIO的表情减缓，终于恢复了冷静。他甜蜜地探出一口气，将一律凌乱的濡湿金发撩到耳后。

"DIO。"

"…嗯？"

"感觉到了吗，你里面变得好烫。"

像是被我操化了一样。

吸血鬼的耳朵尖一下子红了，承太郎本以为又会被骂，可DIO的体内忽然"啾"得吸紧了一下，原本只是懒懒晃着腰的他，重新支起了身子，上下动了起来。

"啊…啊…嗯，好棒，承太郎…"

将扶在细腰上的手向后伸，握住两团饱满的雪白臀瓣，DIO每次纳入肉棒、内壁颤抖着吸紧的时候，这两团就会一下子绷紧，手背上能感受到一点从小穴中带出来的热气。

被这份煽情的触感诱惑，手指用上了力气、吃进弹性十足的臀肉，向外用力掰开，粗硬的肉棒不经意就进得深了一点。

DIO被吓得呜咽了一声，低低说道："啊，真的不要动，承太郎。刚才…刚才很奇怪，本DIO来动就好了，你老老实实躺着。"

"这倒是没什么，但是啊，DIO，你不好好动的话，等到再就也结束不了啊？"

"嗯…啊嗯…已经在…努力动了…"

"你的腰只用得上这点力气吗，嗯？不会是害怕了吧？"

"…谁会害怕！哼…哼！既然这样，我就不手下留情了，等着被榨干吧童贞太郎！"

这都在说些什么呢，童贞不是早就被你吃掉了吗？

想必是很不甘心吧，DIO刚才还荡漾着的表情明显认真了起来，咬着下唇，仿佛下定了决心似的调整了一下姿势，然后用力落下了腰。

紧张地闭紧了眼睛，然后又在发现自己这次没有被顶到高潮时松了口气的样子，真是可爱得要死啊，混蛋。真的被榨干可就笑不出来了，承太郎暗自咬紧了牙根。

"嗯、嗯嗯、也没有、什么嘛，这根、没用的…东西、呜啊！"

DIO找回了一点自信，放心地加快了速度，一点点加深了抽插的弧度，每一次都吃到根部。他的浑身上下，就连胸口都泛上了绯红，简直难以想象原本是体温冰冷的吸血鬼，现在无论摸到那里都像暖玉一样温热滑腻。

啪！

承太郎抽手在丰满的屁股上落下了一巴掌，内里狠狠揪紧，让DIO在他的阴茎上颤抖着跳了一下。

"啊啊？！干什么承太郎…"

"你也想让我快点射不是吗？…像这样！"

啪！啪！

"呀啊！嗯、嗯！"

"—不是会夹得更紧吗？"

大手重重爱抚着被打红了的浑圆臀瓣，DIO狠狠地吸了口气，却没有抱怨什么，反倒努力提起力气，更快地在承太郎身上操着自己。见他没有反对的意思，更多的拍打无规则地落了下来，每一次都让肉穴亢奋地吸紧。

"呜呜、啊、啊、啊！"

DIO卖力地动着腰，漂亮的金发完全被操得乱了套，随着上下的动作晃动。穴口发出的水声越来越大，两人混合起来的淫液一路濡湿了承太郎的耻毛。

"啊、啊、不行！呜，快去、快射啊、混蛋！"

他已经完全没有理智顾忌不去碰到自己的敏感点，何况承太郎实在将他撑得太慢，这种情况下不管怎么样都能碰得到，DIO不甘地咬着牙，火热的黏膜又开始不由自主地抽搐，他不得不抓紧了床单，放缓了速度。

"哈啊，抱歉啊DIO，看来今天我的状态不错。"

"呜！唔嗯、啊、啊、又、又碰到呜呜呜！"

DIO的脸上落下了泪水，贴紧承太郎的小腹，退出大半，前后缓慢地磨蹭着，待他的高潮感褪下了之后，又含着下唇重新努力地将肉棒整根吃进去，狠狠侵犯着最深的地方。

"啊！啊啊！混蛋！"

抽在他屁股上的巴掌让DIO整个跳了一下，他拧起漂亮的眉头，尖锐的獠牙露了出来，整张通红凌乱、被各种体液弄得乱七八糟的眉毛上，竟是烧起了怒火。

"为什么不射！啊、啊嗯、都、都这么深了、呜啊—！！是、是看不起我、DIO…啊啊啊！"

承太郎呼了口气，狠狠掐进他被打红了的臀瓣，粗暴地说："怎么可能！"

确实如DIO所言，他的分身已经在DIO体内插入到了极限。

弹力十足的穴口紧紧地缠着肉棒，不肯放走。又软又紧、轻轻一插就嫩的出水的肉壁，厚厚地包裹着茎身蠕动抽搐。而在DIO的深处、结肠的入口那里，正随着每一次的抽插，以凶暴的势头吸吮着龟头、渴求着浓白精液的浇灌。被三种不同的刺激拷问着肉棒，还能够坚持到现在，连承太郎自己都感觉不可思议。

但是，不会输。哪怕为了证明他和曾经沉迷于这副身体的男人们不一样也好…是幼稚的、来自于年轻的倔强。如果没有办法做第一个，那至少要成为第一名。

DIO在他的身上晃着头，颈间泛红的伤疤，像摘不掉的一样碍眼，明明是重生的身体，却还是阴魂不散地跟了上来，是百年执念的证明。承太郎将手按向他的腿根，那里—他亲手落下的伤口无处可寻。

不公平。不甘心。每当念及此处，甚至真的像个小鬼一样，有落泪的冲动。

哪怕明知道是孩子的逞强，也不想输。

自己是第一名，是最能让他满足的人。一起去死？开什么玩笑，自己是要和他一起活下去的人。

作为证据—看，这副曾经冰冷死去的肉体，现在在他的臂弯之中，正温暖得如此鲜活。

"…DIO！"

"承、啊啊！又、又变大了，嗯嗯！对、对了，你不是喜欢胸部…"

DIO汗湿的手，拉着承太郎的手指按到自己的胸乳上，喘息着说："摸着胸部，应该就可以射了吧？"

他的眼睛对不上焦点，低下头，只靠本能、机械般地快速动着腰。如他所愿，轻轻用指甲搔了一下饱胀鼓起的乳头，DIO便滚下了热泪，哭喘着说："啊、啊、啊、能、能去吗？承、太郎！呜啊、啊、快一点，快、一点、啊啊嗯！我已经、已经好想…"

"…啊啊，当然可以，DIO，去吧！"

双手食指在桃色的乳晕上打着转，然后拉扯起两边的乳首用力一揪。

"！！"

DIO睁大了眼睛，整个人的动作停止了半个瞬间，然后像过了电似的痉挛起来。

"啊啊啊啊啊！啊、啊！"

他的细腰疯狂地颤抖着，内里又层层收缩、将承太郎夹得死紧，即使并非本意、高潮中的小穴又被插了几个来回。好在他的体内已经湿得不像话，在哭着晃着头发的时候，肉棒终于从被折磨了个透的穴口滑了出来。

DIO已经彻底用不上力气，整个人瘫软在了承太郎的身上。少年被他的体重压得哼了一声，还是挺了过来，抵上汗湿的金发，冲他舔了舔自己被白浊沾染的唇边。

"看，DIO，颜射。满意了吗？"

"呜、呜呜、啊…"

DIO的身体仍在承太郎的怀抱中一下下地颤抖，稍微把他拖起来了一点，找了个适合发力的位置，少年对着毫无反抗意识的吸血鬼继续说："还记得吗，等你没力气的时候，就要全部交给我，嗯？"

意识恍惚的吸血鬼，只因为捕捉到了承太郎询问的语气，便迷迷糊糊地点了点头。

"嗯，嗯…—！？"

雪白的脊背整个弹跳了一下，可惜他反应过来的时候已经太晚，仍在痉挛着、被操开了的洞口，又一次被粗大的肉棒插进了底。

"啊啊啊啊啊啊！？…？？！！啊！啊啊啊啊！"

连"不要"的不字都说不出口，吸血鬼湿红的嘴唇里能发出来的，已经是彻底失去了媚意、和真正的哭声无异的抽泣。

"嗯、哈，刚才虽然也很可爱，但果然还是这样比较爽，DIO。"

将满是指痕和掐痕的臀瓣掰开到最大，发出"啪！啪！"的黏着音、拍打着丰腴雪白的肉，每一次都进到最深处。即使没有刻意对准最要命的地方，小穴里的痉挛也一刻都没有停下过。

"呜、呜、啊、啊啊！？啊！啊！！呜承、呜啊啊！"

DIO一边凄艳地哭叫着，一边试图从承太郎的身上逃离。肉穴里丰沛的汁水、被阴茎插得翻搅出来，溅湿了DIO喜欢的丝绸床单，而承太郎的肩膀上已经被他哭湿了一大块，被夹在两人中间的阴茎更是被插得狠了、就泊泊地被顶出一小股体液。

还真是，不论哪里都彻底湿透了啊。

"哈啊、啊、差不多要射了，DIO！想要外面还是里面？"

"呜！呜呜！？啊啊啊啊！"

DIO已经没有在听了吧，可他的小穴却像听懂了一样抖了一下，而后吸得更紧。

"—想在里面，对吧？"

啊，还是说是因为插得太深了呢？因为DIO完全垮下来的体重的原因，承太郎进去得确实比以往更深，已经真正碰到了更深一层的入口。每次碰到那里时，DIO的内里都会像疯了一样热情地夹紧。

或许有朝一日，能连他的结肠也一并侵犯也说不定，哪怕是DIO，也一定会是第一次吧。

不过，那就要留到以后了。

现在，承太郎压紧了DIO红肿的臀瓣，在他滚烫起来的最深处，一气倾吐了年轻的热情。

"嗯—！"

"…！！…！"

DIO翻着白眼，什么声音都发不出来，只剩下激烈的颤抖，和两人身体间突然溅开的湿润，而后整个人软了下来，应该是彻底失神了。

"—喂，DIO。"

承太郎被压得喘不过来气，只能叫出STAR PLATINUM把DIO放到一边，见他是真的昏了过去，才后知后觉地反应过来自己这次干得有点过火。

他调整了一下呼吸，然后立刻看向DIO的股间。那里除了两人份的白浊之外，又被另一种透明的液体浸透。

刚才承太郎还以为是把他干到失禁了，现在看来是…潮吹？刚插进去时DIO一直忍耐着的就是这个吗？

念及此处，刚释放过一次的阴茎又开始隐隐发热。承太郎看了看即使在昏迷中也遍体通红、就像连呼吸也有了感觉一样轻轻抖着的DIO，当真犹豫了一下。

…还是算了吧。即使是现在这样，都已经不知道要被他怎么非难了。

叹了口气，让一脸疑惑的替身将DIO搬运到浴室，承太郎决定去冲个冷水澡。"…嗯…哈…哈哈。"

"…喂。"

承太郎抬起头来瞪了DIO一眼。

"你笑什么笑。"

明明还是个刚成年没多久的小子，皱起眉头来的样子却足够止小儿夜啼。可DIO很清楚，这只是他掩饰难堪的拙劣手段。

到底是童贞毕业没有多久的愣头青，面对着经验丰富的成熟情人，怎么可能会不紧张。想必是怕被嘲笑怕得不得了吧，想到这个年纪轻轻就做了大英雄的逞能小鬼，也有符合年龄的青涩一面，就连DIO也忍不住觉得有点可爱。

"没什么，只不过—承太郎还真是喜欢胸部啊，嗯~？"

承太郎瞪大了眼睛，却无力辩驳，连耳朵都涨红了。

刚放学回家，顾不上是在客厅里就把脸埋进人的怀里，确实是再嘴硬也找不到地方反驳。

DIO拍了拍他的帽子，嬉笑着说："也不知道男人硬邦邦的胸板有什么好，自己也有的东西，哪里犯得着这么入迷。"

嘁。承太郎砸了咂嘴，被激得恼羞成怒，埋头按上了DIO的胸口。

今天吸血鬼还是穿着那层薄薄的黑色背心。靠不住的布料被规格外的胸部高高顶起，依稀可见煽情的肉色。承太郎稍微用了点力，就扯破了这层衣服，直接捏上了丰腴的胸乳。

"哪里一样了？"

在昏暗的房间里，两团莹润白皙的乳肉被困在小麦色的大手之间，饱满得几乎要从指缝之间溢出来。奶冻一样的肌肤吸附着手指，稍微用上一点力气，就陷进了丰满的豪乳里，留下两道淡红的指痕，像落在新雪中似的很快消失无踪。

承太郎重重喘了口气，入迷地盯着两团在自己手中变换着形状的样子，刚才的那点无聊的怒火早已经忘在脑后，可他的声音听起来却反而更粗暴了许多："喂，在问你呢，DIO。"

"…？！"

狠狠捏了一把他的胸脯之后，趁着DIO喘息的空档，承太郎顶了一下他的膝盖，两人一同倒在沙发上，把他锁在了自己身下。

揉搓时，早已硬硬挺起的乳头摩擦着掌心，刻意变换着角度擦揉了几次之后，DIO咬起了下唇，不自觉地抬起了腰，将胸口往承太郎的手上送。

凑近生着痣的那边耳朵，年轻的雄性难掩兴奋地说："这么下流的东西，哪里和我的一样了，啊？"

"承太郎你…嗯！"

承太郎吻住了他雪白的耳朵，将舌尖探进小小的耳眼里。比起吸血鬼冰冷的体温，承太郎的体温烫得他抖了起来。

模仿着性交的动作进进出出，将透明的耳朵舔得晶亮濡湿，DIO忍不住摇起头，试图躲避火热舌头的蹂躏，承太郎不得不松开陷在胸乳中的手，按住了他的头。

"别跑啊，喂。"

他低喘着说。

跑这个字眼大概刺激到了DIO的自尊心，他拧起了眉头，试图扯开承太郎的手："不要得寸进…啊啊！耳朵、啊，耳朵、不要！"

他手下的力气一下子软了下来，只能勉力抓住承太郎的手臂，这副求助般的模样莫名地激起了少年的施虐心，他忍不住咬了一下饱满的耳垂，然后含住大半个耳廓，用粗糙的舌面用力舔舐。

"啊嗯嗯！"

DIO的声音拔高了一层，明明是副拒绝的样子，却甜得像含了砂糖。

啊，好想接吻，想把从猩红柔软的唇边溢出的唾液也一并舔下去，可这幅样子又不可能舍得放开他。为了缓解突如其来的冲动，承太郎用另一只手，重新按揉起已经泛上汗水的乳肉。

DIO的胸部已经被他捏得这一块那一块的发着红，在灯光下折射着湿漉漉的光，和锁骨处干净的肌肤相比，煽情得让人不住吞口水。

他的乳晕比寻常男性更大，得益于天生色素淡薄，平时是楚楚可人的淡粉色。承太郎还记得仅仅一个月前自己还在受着的折磨—明明生着这样的凶器，却连衣服都不肯好好穿，看在春情勃发的青少年眼里，简直称得上是一种酷刑。

此时经过刺激，已经完全兴奋起来了的乳首胀大挺起，从乳芯泛起催人食欲的浓浓桃色。故意不去碰它，只是用指甲反复刮搔两侧细嫩的乳晕，DIO就发出了一声绵软的鼻音。承太郎不肯放过这一点软弱的迹象，重新插入舌头，侵犯着过分敏感的耳眼。

"啊！"

吸血鬼的身子弹跳了一下，几乎尖叫了出来，承太郎按着他头的手臂上感觉到了温热的泪水。

不再有继续按着他的必要，两只手急切地回到胸脯上来，用掌心搓揉着肿胀的乳头，时不时地夹起拉扯。

"嗯…嗯…哈啊？啊！"

DIO的娇声越来越频繁，随着承太郎的动作动着腰。碰都没有碰过一次的性器已经完全勃起，一下下摩擦着承太郎的大腿，同样黑色的内裤上，已经被大量溢出的前液濡湿。

"承、承太郎，不要、呜啊啊，不要…"

"…是哪里不要啊，嗯？是这里、"

将舌尖顶的更深，故意发出水声进出，折磨着泛红的耳眼。

"呀啊？！不…"

"还是这里？"

用坚硬的指甲，近乎粗暴的掐着两边柔软的乳芯。

"啊啊啊啊！"

—照这样下去，总有一天能让他只靠胸部和耳朵高潮吧？

高慢的恋人那最开始瞧不起人的态度已经无迹可寻，像只无助的奶猫一样攀附着自己的样子，最大程度地满足了承太郎的自信心和优越感。如果可能的话，恨不得能够一直这样折磨下去，只可惜年轻的承太郎自己，也早就超过了忍耐的界限。

嘲笑不了DIO，他自己胯下的状况也好不到哪里去。浆洗过的校服裤成了最恼人的阻碍，随意两下拉开了皮带，将裤子连同内裤一并扯了下去，涨到紫红的勃起带着热气跳了出来。

得益于两人的体位，将承太郎的兴奋一览无余的DIO，露出了一个模糊的笑容。

"啊…承太郎。"

"DIO…可以的吧？"

意图明显地挺着腰、将坚硬的龟头顶上胸脯，充满弹力的触感让承太郎的脊髓整个酥麻了一下。

而且，这副画面更是要命。

被蹂躏得泛红的汗湿乳肉，中间幽深的沟壑，凶暴的男根，和DIO被欲望融化的脸。

DIO、乳交。光是这两个名词排列在一起，就有着能让几个星期前还是处男的他射出来的威力。即使结束后被怎么非难都可以，无论如何—无论如何，都想要这么试上一次。

"…如果承太郎肯承认自己就是个最喜欢胸部的变态，那我DIO也不是不能让你一尝心愿。"

—明明自己也很期待，还真是嘴硬。

"啊啊没错，我就是最喜欢DIO下流的胸部了。"

大概没想到承太郎会回答的这么干脆，DIO的脸又红上了一点。没有给他反应的时间，承太郎就捧住了两团乳肉，将肉棒挤入深深的沟壑里。

"呜啊？！"

被承太郎的前液和DIO自己的汗水浸润，变得柔润顺滑的谷峰之间，像是在抽插奶油一样轻松。被掬起的乳波，在凶恶阴茎的蹂躏下荡漾，每当揉捏起殷红的乳头时，面色绯红的吸血鬼都会摇着头发出带鼻音的呻吟。

"哈、嗯。"

和想象中一样—不，是比想象中还爽得多，单是这好像骑在对方脸边的体式就让人欲罢不能。被分量感十足的两团乳肉包夹，用龟头亲吻着细嫩精致的肌肤，用体液玷污这对惑人的豪乳，说实话，已经不可能支撑太久了。

"喂，自己夹住。"

DIO朦朦胧胧地点了点头，双手托住了自己的胸乳，不单单是夹住蹂躏着胸口的肉棒，还配合着律动揉着两团乳肉。

"啊…承、太郎…"

这副模样近乎残暴地摧毁了承太郎的理智，他低骂了一声，更用力地挺进去，胀大的龟头一路顶上了DIO柔软湿润的嘴唇。收细的殷红舌头弹了出来，打着转刺激着尿道，让少年不得不咬着自己的嘴唇抵御席卷而来的射精感。

淫乱。刚想说出口，承太郎才发现DIO的脸上，竟然泛上了极为罕见的羞耻。

"…喂，DIO。是第一次吗？"

他缓下了动作，语带喘息地问。

"…呼嗯？"

"之前，没有被其他人这么干过吧？"

在他点头的瞬间，一种急促烧灼的快感窜上脑干，承太郎眼前发黑，绝顶迫近，他失去了最后一点顾忌，前后晃着腰，粗暴地操着颤抖着的乳肉，用力拽了一下高涨通红的乳头。

"啊、啊、嗯啊啊！"

"嗯、DIO！"

金发的脑袋后仰，飞溅的白浊洒满了红白相间的肌肤，DIO下意识地低下了头，正好被又一波精液溅了一脸，连唇边上都挂上了浊液。

承太郎大口大口地喘着气，本能地安抚着备受折磨的乳肉，浑身正被难言的欣快感和满足感冲刷。

明明才刚刚射精，可是看到DIO的胸口上遍布白液，让人联想起乳汁的倒错模样，刚刚释放过一次的囊袋就隐隐发痒。

说起来，他的下半身连碰都还没碰过。这次要花上时间，一点一点开拓DIO的身体。如果慢慢舔开他的穴口，这次他又会露出怎样的表情呢？

"…谁允许你射到脸上的，你这肮脏的混账！WRYYYYYYYYYYY！！！！！！！！！！"

无视了承太郎甜蜜的期待，狂怒的DIO坐起身子来，反身将少年按在了沙发上。

"哦，哦。抱歉。"

"你以为说道歉会有用吗？！？！？"

"那你要我怎么办？啊，要不这样吧DIO，你也射在我脸上一次，这不就扯平了。"

"…这还差不多。"

错过了少年眼中期待之色的吸血鬼还不知道，之后发生的事，将会和他的想象完全不同…

如果两年前有人告诉承太郎，有朝一日他会心甘情愿地将脸埋在另一个男人的股间的话，管它是女人还是老师，都会被他揍到再起不能的吧。

可是现在—说"心甘情愿"都是轻的，光是看到恋人内衣下湿透了的勃起，他就看得目不转睛，忍不住吞了口口水。

这不能怪他。哪怕到现在，承太郎也不觉得他有什么变态口味，纯粹是DIO的魅力实在太出格了。

较寻常男性圆润上许多的骨盆、紧实丰满的大腿、顶翘浑圆的臀部，以及最要命的，那截根本不该生在这样体格的男人身上的窄窄细腰。

配合着比一般少女还更细腻的纤白皮肉，这副近两米高、登顶男性魅力之极的身体里，硬生生酝酿出了一种倒错危险的色香。

"…唔…哈…"

DIO的兴致轻易被接吻挽回，涂明黄色指甲油的手环上承太郎的后颈，在被轻轻吸吮舌尖时急促地喘息，透明的唾液一路落到了锁骨沟里。

承太郎筋骨分明的手，从他上半身堪堪挂着的连体背心里伸了进去，享受了一会汗湿小腹吸附着掌心的触感之后，从里面弓起手，将衣料扯碎，让这件DIO最喜欢的内衣彻底报废。

"…粗暴。"

"啰嗦，反正还有好几件备用的不是嘛。"

承太郎忍不住咬了一下DIO调笑着勾起来的下唇，撤开身子滑下沙发，迫不及待地凑向暴露出的光裸肌肤。

DIO的密部向来剃得很干净，将丁字裤的残骸拉开之后，一色纯白的汗湿肌肤之中，只有中间勃起的性器着上了淡彩。

就连这里，他也是和一般的糙男人不像是一种生物的漂亮。明明经验丰富，却像是尚未发育的少年一样干净，从形状完美的尖端向下晕开花一样的浓绯，被透明的前液和少数白浊浸润，晶亮亮得发着光。

凑得近了一点，光是承太郎抚在上面的吐息，就叫DIO的大腿颤抖了一下。硬成这样一定很辛苦，可是想到他是只靠上半身的爱抚就被逼到这一步，就又忍不住想要再得寸进尺一些。

用指尖点了点铃口，就扯开一条银丝，承太郎呼了口气，说："喂，光靠夹着我的，就兴奋成这样了吗？"

"最喜欢胸部的变态到底是谁啊？"

勾起手指，在肿胀的龟头上打着转，DIO就偏过头"嗯"了一声，大腿本能地要合起来，却被承太郎顺势托住大腿往下一拽。

"啊！"

他的半个身子都滑下了沙发，向后弯着腰，两腿大开，被摆成了一个等同于将股间交付出去的姿势，从承太郎的视角来看，就连藏在最深处的入口都清晰可见。

赶在DIO发出怨言之前，他埋下头，将一边粉红色的囊袋含进了嘴里，在舌尖上舔弄。

"…！"

DIO咬住了嘴唇，腰部猛地往后一缩，却碍于承太郎死死陷进他大腿肉的手无法逃离，最脆弱的部分受制于人的紧张感，让他不由得抓紧了承太郎的帽子。

爱帽被扯得掉落在地，可现在谁也没有那个功夫把它捡起来。柔嫩温凉的软球含在嘴里，有一丝沐浴露的残香、和DIO汗水的味道。一边极轻地吸吮，一边用指尖若即若离地爱抚阴茎上涨起的经脉，始终不肯给与决定性的刺激，可怜的肉棒只能颤抖着吐出清液。

承太郎悄悄抬头看了一眼，满意地看到DIO原本高挑的浓眉垂了下来，红瞳被情欲暖得快要化了，焦躁地用尖牙咬着食指，满是需求地看着他。

这副模样简直直接连通着下体，承太郎的腰眼一热，感觉到刚刚吐精不久的性器，以凶猛地势头重新精神了起来。

他松开了口，喘了口气说："DIO，想去吗？"

"嗯…嗯，想去…想去，承太郎…"

DIO喘息着摆动着腰，将亢奋到极致的勃起蹭上承太郎的脸。从平日里那副唯我独尊的模样里很难想象得出来，但在床上被逼到了尽头时，他总是出人意料的率直。

没有什么比这样可爱的恳求更能满足男人的劣情了。可在感到兴奋的同时，另一种相反的阴暗念头，总是忍不住要从心底冒头。

—说到底，那个身经百战、好像色欲化身一样的DIO，真的可能被承太郎一个人满足吗？虽然现在是这样一幅难耐地快要受不住的样子，但承太郎没有能拿来对比的经验，根本没有这些不是恶劣演技的把握。

这种源于青涩的不堪念头，承太郎一次也没有说出口，因为用不着对方来嘲笑，就连他自己也从没想过竟有这样心胸狭窄的一面。

即使有了自知之明，可无论如何压抑，这些消极的念头都会涌上来。所以为了确定这不是谎言，为了百分百明确他的兴奋货真价实，承太郎总是会想要把DIO逼上极限。

重新低下头，确保不碰到绷紧的茎干，承太郎用软下来的舌面轻轻刮着哭泣着的顶端，温柔地托起沉甸甸的囊袋，坚硬的手指点上了幽闭的穴口，像是要展开其上的皱褶似的重重磨蹭。

"…呜、啊啊…"

DIO丰满的大腿有趣地抖了起来。他的会阴处已经因为汇流下来的前液和汗水而湿润了，借着这一点润滑，承太郎的拇指在按揉的过程中，几次状似无意地陷进了今早刚被饱饱浸润过的肉穴。他入口处的粘膜本就分外敏感，即使只是这一点隔靴搔痒的刺激，也足够让DIO整个人都软了下来。

"啊承、承太郎…已经、想去…"

"…DIO。"

"呼…嗯？"

"—想用前面去，还是后面？"

DIO殷红的舌头探了出来，舔着指尖，明显地犹豫了。过了两个呼吸的时间，他湿透了的眼睛偏了到一边，小声回道："…后面。"

"…没听到。"

因为承太郎嗓音中的粗糙颤抖了一下，DIO明显理解了他的意思，重新对上视线，回以一个荡笑，说："嗯…想用后面去，想被承太郎硬硬的手指插进里面然后—嗯啊啊！？"

根本忍不到他把话说完，在穴口徘徊的拇指就按了进去，浅浅、但快速地抽送起来。承太郎粗重地呼出一口气，死死盯着水晶晶的嫩穴吃进自己手指的样子，明明不过是一根指节，却有着仿佛进入的是自己的性器般的欣快感。

毫不吝惜地惩罚着淫荡的粉穴，时不时地弯起指节，上下左右随机地晃动着脆弱的洞口，时不时能够窥见的鲜红色内壁，色情得几乎要让人将舌头也一并吞下去。

"啊啊啊！哈啊！不要、去，去不了…呜呜啊，这样…不…！"

DIO反复摇着头，娇声里终于含上了甜蜜的哭音，同样涂着鲜丽甲油的脚趾绷紧，大腿夹着承太郎不肯放。

"那你想要我怎么样，DIO？！"

这句几乎是低吼出来的。承太郎的眼底充血，完全勃起的性器因为眼前的景象发疼，他偏头咬上了DIO的腿窝，发泄着难以排解的凶暴渴望。

"深一、深一点…—！"

其余四指掐着雪白的腿根，用拇指凶猛地顶进去，DIO呜地失去了声音，汗湿的金发被甩出晶莹的水珠。抽出到极致，再狠狠顶到根部，而后贴着开始发抖的肉壁打着转，DIO便睁大了眼睛，滚下了两行热泪。

他像在恐惧着什么一样摇着头哭道："碰到了，啊！承、太郎…碰到、啊啊啊啊！"

他已经说不出话，只剩下根本收不住、一声比一声高的娇声。好在承太郎不需要他说出口，也很清楚不该碰的是什么—DIO那一点的位置很浅，用顶起来的指节向斜上一些的肉壁刮擦，很轻易地就碰到了些许膨胀起来的热肉。

DIO的腰本能地跳了起来，扭动着身体躲避手指的侵犯。无视了一点软弱的挣扎，反而加快了节奏进出，吸血鬼的呻吟终于变成短促的哭叫，湿热的肉壁完全无法自控地收缩起来，一层层加强的吸力几乎让承太郎的手指没法顺畅地抽插。

他忍不住狠狠咬住了下唇，更深地顶进手指，明明没有受到任何切实的刺激，却被情人的快乐浸染，不得不靠着疼痛维系理智。

最后一个决定性的摩擦，先于高扬的叫声，DIO的腿猛地夹紧了承太郎的腰，体内近乎狂乱地痉挛起来，紧得像是想要把承太郎的手指碾碎，从头到尾都没被好好爱抚过的阴茎跳动起来，尽头十足地喷溅出白液，在不久前才被涂上过液体的饱满胸乳上，又淋上了一层厚实的奶汁。

"呜、呜嗯…嗯…"

DIO连眼角都红透了，淌着泪水，尚在余韵中一下下地抽搐，勉力调整着乱了套的呼吸。

这副像餍足了的猫一样的模样确实很可爱，不过，他是不是误会了什么？

承太郎慢慢拔出了拇指，在彻底退出去的时候，穴口像是舍不得一样啾得亲吻着指尖。

DIO绷紧的腰杆软了下来，刚要放松地探出一口气，两根并紧的手指就按上了柔软的入口，不给他明白过来的时间，便一路插到了底。

"—？？！"

什、什么？！

DIO没有问得出来，他已经完全发不出声音，还没来得及软下来的阴茎，经过这一下刺激，痉挛着漏出了残存最后的一点白浊。

"开什么玩笑啊，DIO。才一根手指而已，别擅自摆出完事了的样子。"

一边用坚硬的手指，故意发出水声、搅拌着没有经过润滑，单单因为肠液就湿润得黏黏糊糊的小穴，一边意味明显地将胀大勃起的滚烫肉棒压向DIO的腿。同样面色潮红的承太郎，对着一脸惊恐的吸血鬼罕见地微笑了起来。

"…嗯…嗯啊…承太郎、承太郎…"

DIO汗湿的双腿大张，泛红的股间不间断地响起咕啾咕啾的粘稠水音。他明黄的美甲牢牢抓着靠垫，獠牙咬进棉花里，徒劳地抵御着烧灼神经的缓慢快感。

抓准他抬眼看过来的机会，承太郎将修长的二指齐根顶入，而后在微颤着的穴中重重一扭。DIO埋在靠垫里呜咽了一声，连同挺立的肉茎都是一抖，落下了一滴透明的前液。

"怎么了，DIO？"

承太郎通红着脸，状似轻松地回应着，手指却丝毫没有给吸血鬼喘息的机会。

推出到了极限，然后向着没能完全并拢的、可怜兮兮的粉红色小洞中饱饱地塞进第三根手指，弓起指节恶劣地快速折磨着黏膜。DIO发出停不下来的模糊哭声，一下下地摇着头，刚刚去过一次不久的肉壁重新贪婪地吸吮着承太郎的手指，开始了细细的痉挛。

"…想射吗？"

"…嗯、嗯、不想、不想去了…承，承太郎、啊啊啊？！"

被他声音中的恳求所刺激，原本慢吞吞的抽送忍不住加快了一层。DIO的大腿一抖，十根脚趾全部蜷缩起来，手指深深刺进枕头里。一边勉力抵御着后面的高潮，一边抬起湿漉漉的眼睛、埋怨地瞪向少年。

"都说了不想—呜啊、"

指甲以绝妙的力度搔在了那一点上，他的眼里猛地落下大滴的泪水，骂声尽数憋回了胸口里，只能发出细软的鼻音，即使如此，也在努力摇着头表示抗议。

—看来这次是真的"不要"了。

承太郎吞了口口水，虽然被DIO罕见的拒绝姿态弄得有点兴奋，不过哪怕是对着这个穷凶极恶的吸血鬼，他倒也不想真的做个混蛋，于是老老实实地拔出了手指。

他指尖上的肌肤已经被DIO的体液湿得皱了起来，和仍颤抖着、合不上的小穴牵开一道银丝。

承太郎明显沉默了一下，才开口问道："…怎么了，刚才弄痛你了？"

"…哈啊、哈啊…不是。"

"那就是想用前面去？啊，对了，说了让你射在我脸上那个，还没兑现没错吧。生气了？"

他觉得自己这次猜的没错，刚要低头含住DIO红通通、看起来很美味的性器时，吸血鬼却又重重地摇了摇头。

"不是！那件事不用你提醒之后我DIO也要做的。而且刚刚明明说过了，今天想用后面去。"

"？那干嘛叫我停下？情趣吗？"

承太郎挑起了一边眉毛疑惑道，还湿润着的手指迫不及待地回到了DIO的穴口—

"—好疼啊混账！你没事踢我干什么？！"

"是承太郎不好！粗暴！变态！明明都说了好多次不要了还是傻瓜一样地磨个不停！真是的，那个JOJO的子孙怎么会…"

听到某个关键字，承太郎的额角暴起了青筋。

"住嘴！明明爽的要死，只有最后一个'不要'是真心的吧喂？！别人为你操劳得这么辛苦，稍微有点感激之心怎么样啊人渣吸血鬼？"

"WRY！！！"

"欧拉！！！"

"要是有什么奉献之心的话，就该好好听我DIO的话才对—不对，就算我DIO不说，你也应该明白我的意思才对，承太郎哟！"

"开什么玩笑，你以为你是哪里的女王陛下吗？！啊啊说起来，某人好像确实是曾经的恶之帝王大人没错呢，曾，经，的。"

"…你！！！！"

"你什么你，要打架嘛欧拉。"

DIO收紧了大腿，手里仍紧紧抱着那只快散架了的抱枕，被气得满面通红。即使在吵架的当口，这家伙果然还是好可爱啊混账。因为被踹的那一脚而有些萎靡不振的儿子，又诚实地精神了起来。

"…明明…西…。"

"你说什么？"

"—明明不想那样去的，明明想用承太郎的高潮的，这点事都弄不明白吗，蠢货承太郎。"

"…。"

一时间，承太郎的世界静止了。他本以为是自己无意中发动了替身，可是DIO还红透了脸，气呼呼地背过了头，又似乎不是这样。

他现在看到的是幻觉吗？还是说刚刚DIO踹到的不是他的胸口而是头部？这一定是幻觉吧喂？！

"…再说一遍。"

"？"

"再大声说一遍快点啊混账，不然真的欧拉欧拉你了啊。"

平时一向对自己的性癖毫无羞耻之心的DIO，此时莫名地迟疑了起来。这副模样，大概全世界就只有自己一个人看得到吧。

"…只是手指的话，虽然也很舒服，但是不够，就是不够啊，承太郎。本DIO想，DIO想，"他的视线可疑地落到承太郎明显比刚才爱抚自己时还胀大兴奋的肉棒上，"哈啊"地红着脸喘了口气，说："想用你这根大得没有必要的东西去，承太郎。虽然很不甘心，但似乎不是这样…就怎么也满足不了。"

承太郎的脑仁像被打过一样猛地一热，勃起在DIO的注视下亢奋地跳了一下。

啊，想进去，现在立刻就想插进去。

他说不出话，眼球都兴奋地泛起血丝，视线在DIO绯红的脸和水晶晶的肉穴之间上下切换，像发了情的年轻凶兽，脑海里只剩下了"播种"这一件事。

他用力捏紧了DIO丰腴的大腿，粗喘着气，将发疼的肿胀肉棒在DIO染上薄桃色的股间磨蹭，发紫的龟头顶向软软的粉红囊袋，被湿热的小穴亲吻着的感觉让他咬紧了下唇才能抑制住呻吟，而即使还没插进去，光是想象着被他高潮的肉穴加吸的感觉，一股射精感就席卷而来。

—糟糕。虽然想拿出男人的样子，把DIO搞得乱七八糟，但这样下去一旦插进去，搞不好先受不住的那个会是自己。

他不紧不慢地摩擦着，想多少在进入之前适应一下快感，本没有插入的意思。但DIO已经完全熟透了的小穴实在湿软得过分，稍微一蹭，就被吸进了颤抖着的洞里。

"…嗯！"

停不下来。

啾啵、啾啵。粉穴一边发出可爱的水音，一边撒着娇似的吸着龟头不肯放手。小小的嫩穴被次次撑开，露出内里鲜红的滚烫肉壁。

好想插进去，想用自己的种子从里面满满地浇透这淫荡的器官。承太郎气息不稳，尽管连整个龟头都不敢放进去，可光是这样亲吻似的可爱刺激，就已经足够将他逼到极限了。

—可恶，这样下去不行，不想被DIO看不起。至少、至少要撑到进入他里面…

他忍得咬紧了牙根，刚打算索性不管不顾地整根插入时，DIO雪白的手伸了下来，涂着甲油的手指挡着龟头的样子该死的煽情。

"…哈啊,先别插我…承太郎…"

…真不想被插进去的话就别说这种话啊蠢货吸血鬼。

承太郎的额角落下一滴汗水，粗暴地回道："又怎么了，DIO？"

"去床上…"

"…别在意，反正也已经湿透了。"

"不是这样。这次，我DIO要在上面。"

"倒是可以，可是为什么，你不是说那样很累不喜欢吗？"

DIO躲开了眼神，低声说："嗯。但是现在让你来动的话，感觉很快就要去了，所以…"

"…真拿你没办法。"

—好，险。差点就要在他的穴口交代了。承太郎在心里舒了一口气，站起了身。

"这种时候不应该抱着我去床上吗，承太郎？"

DIO眯着眼笑着说，承太郎则砸了咂嘴回道："啰嗦，谁叫你吃得这么胖的，米虫吸血鬼。"

"什么？！我DIO的身体可是没有一丝赘肉的完美身体！"

"哈？说话前摸摸自己的胸和屁股好吗笨—蛋。"

两人打闹着滚进了卧室的大床上。承太郎撑在DIO的身上，视线黏在一起，而后不约而同地凑近了嘴唇，交换了一个深吻。

"…'JOJO'就是那样抱你的吗。"

承太郎皱起眉头，在唇齿之间用气音念道。

"你刚才说什么了吗，承太郎？"

"…什么也没有。不是要骑在我身上吗，上来吧DIO，别偷懒。"

"不用你说我也打算这么做。"

DIO哼笑着用指尖点了点承太郎的胸口，二人翻了个身，他熟练地跨坐在了承太郎的身上，将他的裤子重新褪了下去。

凑近鼻子，嗅了嗅亢奋的雄性味道，DIO的表情更融化了些许："嗯…好想舔…"

"别多此一举。要吃进去的，不是上面的这张嘴吧？"

"没错。"

DIO一手撑在身后的床单上，一手扶住承太郎已经被前液湿透的阴茎，引导向已经彻底准备好的穴口。

只是刚刚碰到，两人的呼吸都是一紧。

"…DIO！"

"承太郎、嗯…"

紧跟着，伴随DIO落下的腰肢，坚硬的尖端陷进软软的穴口，被丰沛的淫液润滑，一层层操开了幽闭的皱褶。略微上翘的龟头重重摩擦过内侧的一点时，DIO的腰抖了一下，一时控制不住力气，因为自己的体重，而一下将肉棒吃进了最深处。

"…！…！！！"

金色的脑袋后仰，DIO没有发出任何声音，从承太郎的角度也看不见他的表情，可是DIO腰肢不自然的后缩、和内里疯狂地、似乎势要把他榨干的抽搐，是比什么都更切实的证据。

往两人结合的地方看去，DIO的性器虽然仍然勃起，没有射精，却像合不上的水龙头一样泊泊地往外流着前列腺液。

他高潮了。只是被承太郎插了进去，就连射都射不出来、真真正正只靠小穴达到了高潮。一种和被吸吮着的肉棒传来的又不相同、精神上的达成感让承太郎呻吟出声。

靠着这份成就感，他奇迹般地没有被DIO的高潮一起带走，不仅如此，反而还在DIO的体内又胀大了些许。

"嗯、哈哈，DIO，别藏着，让我看看你的脸。"

"…！别、别误会承太郎，我DIO、DIO还…呜…还没有去呢…"

话虽然这么说着，DIO仍然不肯低下头来让承太郎看看他的表情。啊啊，肯定可爱得不得了吧，好可惜啊混蛋。

"…是、吗，嗯，既然还没有去，那我可得再努力一点…才行！"

扣住DIO的盆骨，不经意地向上一顶。

"啊啊啊啊啊？！"

粉红的肉茎中，又被冷不丁顶出了一小波清液，DIO惊恐地看了下来，用手臂死死地按着承太郎的小腹，试图阻止他的进犯，内壁却疯狂地将肉棒吸吮得死紧。

"不要、承太郎，真的不要，我会，我会自己动的！"

红瞳里饱饱得含着泪水，那个曾经狂妄的吸血鬼帝王，只因为自己的侵犯就像受惊的小动物似的摇着头的模样，因为过分可爱，当真勾起了少年英雄的一丝怜意。

"那好吧，DIO。如果用不上劲了再告诉我，全部交给我就好。"

DIO闻言瞪了承太郎一眼，却更加不敢休息，只能重新撑好手臂，打开大腿，一边委屈地吸着鼻子，一边慢慢地、小心地落下腰肢。

"…嗯…嗯嗯…"

缓慢的，缠绵的节奏，现在想起来，两个人还从没有这样温柔地做过，这新鲜的感觉倒是出乎意料的不错。承太郎将手抚上DIO细细的一截腰，不紧不慢地看着他漂亮的腹肌收缩和舒展的样子，虽然察觉到了吸血鬼在狡猾地避开自己真正敏感的地方，却暂时没了进一步逼迫的打算。

将整根饱满粗壮的阴茎坐到最底部，DIO慢慢地前后晃着腰，只偶尔抬起臀部，细细地在最深处摩擦。床垫下的弹簧，随着DIO的动作吱呀作响。

"…呼嗯…"

甬道中一阵阵的痉挛渐渐消了下去，DIO的表情减缓，终于恢复了冷静。他甜蜜地探出一口气，将一律凌乱的濡湿金发撩到耳后。

"DIO。"

"…嗯？"

"感觉到了吗，你里面变得好烫。"

像是被我操化了一样。

吸血鬼的耳朵尖一下子红了，承太郎本以为又会被骂，可DIO的体内忽然"啾"得吸紧了一下，原本只是懒懒晃着腰的他，重新支起了身子，上下动了起来。

"啊…啊…嗯，好棒，承太郎…"

将扶在细腰上的手向后伸，握住两团饱满的雪白臀瓣，DIO每次纳入肉棒、内壁颤抖着吸紧的时候，这两团就会一下子绷紧，手背上能感受到一点从小穴中带出来的热气。

被这份煽情的触感诱惑，手指用上了力气、吃进弹性十足的臀肉，向外用力掰开，粗硬的肉棒不经意就进得深了一点。

DIO被吓得呜咽了一声，低低说道："啊，真的不要动，承太郎。刚才…刚才很奇怪，本DIO来动就好了，你老老实实躺着。"

"这倒是没什么，但是啊，DIO，你不好好动的话，等到再就也结束不了啊？"

"嗯…啊嗯…已经在…努力动了…"

"你的腰只用得上这点力气吗，嗯？不会是害怕了吧？"

"…谁会害怕！哼…哼！既然这样，我就不手下留情了，等着被榨干吧童贞太郎！"

这都在说些什么呢，童贞不是早就被你吃掉了吗？

想必是很不甘心吧，DIO刚才还荡漾着的表情明显认真了起来，咬着下唇，仿佛下定了决心似的调整了一下姿势，然后用力落下了腰。

紧张地闭紧了眼睛，然后又在发现自己这次没有被顶到高潮时松了口气的样子，真是可爱得要死啊，混蛋。真的被榨干可就笑不出来了，承太郎暗自咬紧了牙根。

"嗯、嗯嗯、也没有、什么嘛，这根、没用的…东西、呜啊！"

DIO找回了一点自信，放心地加快了速度，一点点加深了抽插的弧度，每一次都吃到根部。他的浑身上下，就连胸口都泛上了绯红，简直难以想象原本是体温冰冷的吸血鬼，现在无论摸到那里都像暖玉一样温热滑腻。

啪！

承太郎抽手在丰满的屁股上落下了一巴掌，内里狠狠揪紧，让DIO在他的阴茎上颤抖着跳了一下。

"啊啊？！干什么承太郎…"

"你也想让我快点射不是吗？…像这样！"

啪！啪！

"呀啊！嗯、嗯！"

"—不是会夹得更紧吗？"

大手重重爱抚着被打红了的浑圆臀瓣，DIO狠狠地吸了口气，却没有抱怨什么，反倒努力提起力气，更快地在承太郎身上操着自己。见他没有反对的意思，更多的拍打无规则地落了下来，每一次都让肉穴亢奋地吸紧。

"呜呜、啊、啊、啊！"

DIO卖力地动着腰，漂亮的金发完全被操得乱了套，随着上下的动作晃动。穴口发出的水声越来越大，两人混合起来的淫液一路濡湿了承太郎的耻毛。

"啊、啊、不行！呜，快去、快射啊、混蛋！"

他已经完全没有理智顾忌不去碰到自己的敏感点，何况承太郎实在将他撑得太慢，这种情况下不管怎么样都能碰得到，DIO不甘地咬着牙，火热的黏膜又开始不由自主地抽搐，他不得不抓紧了床单，放缓了速度。

"哈啊，抱歉啊DIO，看来今天我的状态不错。"

"呜！唔嗯、啊、啊、又、又碰到呜呜呜！"

DIO的脸上落下了泪水，贴紧承太郎的小腹，退出大半，前后缓慢地磨蹭着，待他的高潮感褪下了之后，又含着下唇重新努力地将肉棒整根吃进去，狠狠侵犯着最深的地方。

"啊！啊啊！混蛋！"

抽在他屁股上的巴掌让DIO整个跳了一下，他拧起漂亮的眉头，尖锐的獠牙露了出来，整张通红凌乱、被各种体液弄得乱七八糟的眉毛上，竟是烧起了怒火。

"为什么不射！啊、啊嗯、都、都这么深了、呜啊—！！是、是看不起我、DIO…啊啊啊！"

承太郎呼了口气，狠狠掐进他被打红了的臀瓣，粗暴地说："怎么可能！"

确实如DIO所言，他的分身已经在DIO体内插入到了极限。

弹力十足的穴口紧紧地缠着肉棒，不肯放走。又软又紧、轻轻一插就嫩的出水的肉壁，厚厚地包裹着茎身蠕动抽搐。而在DIO的深处、结肠的入口那里，正随着每一次的抽插，以凶暴的势头吸吮着龟头、渴求着浓白精液的浇灌。被三种不同的刺激拷问着肉棒，还能够坚持到现在，连承太郎自己都感觉不可思议。

但是，不会输。哪怕为了证明他和曾经沉迷于这副身体的男人们不一样也好…是幼稚的、来自于年轻的倔强。如果没有办法做第一个，那至少要成为第一名。

DIO在他的身上晃着头，颈间泛红的伤疤，像摘不掉的一样碍眼，明明是重生的身体，却还是阴魂不散地跟了上来，是百年执念的证明。承太郎将手按向他的腿根，那里—他亲手落下的伤口无处可寻。

不公平。不甘心。每当念及此处，甚至真的像个小鬼一样，有落泪的冲动。

哪怕明知道是孩子的逞强，也不想输。

自己是第一名，是最能让他满足的人。一起去死？开什么玩笑，自己是要和他一起活下去的人。

作为证据—看，这副曾经冰冷死去的肉体，现在在他的臂弯之中，正温暖得如此鲜活。

"…DIO！"

"承、啊啊！又、又变大了，嗯嗯！对、对了，你不是喜欢胸部…"

DIO汗湿的手，拉着承太郎的手指按到自己的胸乳上，喘息着说："摸着胸部，应该就可以射了吧？"

他的眼睛对不上焦点，低下头，只靠本能、机械般地快速动着腰。如他所愿，轻轻用指甲搔了一下饱胀鼓起的乳头，DIO便滚下了热泪，哭喘着说："啊、啊、啊、能、能去吗？承、太郎！呜啊、啊、快一点，快、一点、啊啊嗯！我已经、已经好想…"

"…啊啊，当然可以，DIO，去吧！"

双手食指在桃色的乳晕上打着转，然后拉扯起两边的乳首用力一揪。

"！！"

DIO睁大了眼睛，整个人的动作停止了半个瞬间，然后像过了电似的痉挛起来。

"啊啊啊啊啊！啊、啊！"

他的细腰疯狂地颤抖着，内里又层层收缩、将承太郎夹得死紧，即使并非本意、高潮中的小穴又被插了几个来回。好在他的体内已经湿得不像话，在哭着晃着头发的时候，肉棒终于从被折磨了个透的穴口滑了出来。

DIO已经彻底用不上力气，整个人瘫软在了承太郎的身上。少年被他的体重压得哼了一声，还是挺了过来，抵上汗湿的金发，冲他舔了舔自己被白浊沾染的唇边。

"看，DIO，颜射。满意了吗？"

"呜、呜呜、啊…"

DIO的身体仍在承太郎的怀抱中一下下地颤抖，稍微把他拖起来了一点，找了个适合发力的位置，少年对着毫无反抗意识的吸血鬼继续说："还记得吗，等你没力气的时候，就要全部交给我，嗯？"

意识恍惚的吸血鬼，只因为捕捉到了承太郎询问的语气，便迷迷糊糊地点了点头。

"嗯，嗯…—！？"

雪白的脊背整个弹跳了一下，可惜他反应过来的时候已经太晚，仍在痉挛着、被操开了的洞口，又一次被粗大的肉棒插进了底。

"啊啊啊啊啊啊！？…？？！！啊！啊啊啊啊！"

连"不要"的不字都说不出口，吸血鬼湿红的嘴唇里能发出来的，已经是彻底失去了媚意、和真正的哭声无异的抽泣。

"嗯、哈，刚才虽然也很可爱，但果然还是这样比较爽，DIO。"

将满是指痕和掐痕的臀瓣掰开到最大，发出"啪！啪！"的黏着音、拍打着丰腴雪白的肉，每一次都进到最深处。即使没有刻意对准最要命的地方，小穴里的痉挛也一刻都没有停下过。

"呜、呜、啊、啊啊！？啊！啊！！呜承、呜啊啊！"

DIO一边凄艳地哭叫着，一边试图从承太郎的身上逃离。肉穴里丰沛的汁水、被阴茎插得翻搅出来，溅湿了DIO喜欢的丝绸床单，而承太郎的肩膀上已经被他哭湿了一大块，被夹在两人中间的阴茎更是被插得狠了、就泊泊地被顶出一小股体液。

还真是，不论哪里都彻底湿透了啊。

"哈啊、啊、差不多要射了，DIO！想要外面还是里面？"

"呜！呜呜！？啊啊啊啊！"

DIO已经没有在听了吧，可他的小穴却像听懂了一样抖了一下，而后吸得更紧。

"—想在里面，对吧？"

啊，还是说是因为插得太深了呢？因为DIO完全垮下来的体重的原因，承太郎进去得确实比以往更深，已经真正碰到了更深一层的入口。每次碰到那里时，DIO的内里都会像疯了一样热情地夹紧。

或许有朝一日，能连他的结肠也一并侵犯也说不定，哪怕是DIO，也一定会是第一次吧。

不过，那就要留到以后了。

现在，承太郎压紧了DIO红肿的臀瓣，在他滚烫起来的最深处，一气倾吐了年轻的热情。

"嗯—！"

"…！！…！"

DIO翻着白眼，什么声音都发不出来，只剩下激烈的颤抖，和两人身体间突然溅开的湿润，而后整个人软了下来，应该是彻底失神了。

"—喂，DIO。"

承太郎被压得喘不过来气，只能叫出STAR PLATINUM把DIO放到一边，见他是真的昏了过去，才后知后觉地反应过来自己这次干得有点过火。

他调整了一下呼吸，然后立刻看向DIO的股间。那里除了两人份的白浊之外，又被另一种透明的液体浸透。

刚才承太郎还以为是把他干到失禁了，现在看来是…潮吹？刚插进去时DIO一直忍耐着的就是这个吗？

念及此处，刚释放过一次的阴茎又开始隐隐发热。承太郎看了看即使在昏迷中也遍体通红、就像连呼吸也有了感觉一样轻轻抖着的DIO，当真犹豫了一下。

…还是算了吧。即使是现在这样，都已经不知道要被他怎么非难了。

叹了口气，让一脸疑惑的替身将DIO搬运到浴室，承太郎决定去冲个冷水澡。


End file.
